1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print management device, a print management method, and a print management program, and more particularly, to a technique for optimizing printing conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printer, there is a case where an image quality defect such as a streak in a printed material during a print job occurs and a demand for the quality of the printed material is not satisfied. In a case where the demand for the quality of the printed material is not satisfied, the demand for the quality of the printed material may be satisfied by changing printing conditions.
Further, when determining printing conditions in a printer, a technique in consideration of quality, cost, and delivery has been provided.
JP2007-74290A discloses a failure diagnosis system that compares an inspection image obtained by optically reading an output image with a standard image for inspection to analyze a defect of the output image and to specify a cause of a failure. The output image in JP2007-74290A corresponds to a printed material in this specification.
JP2001-134399A discloses a printer selection method, a printer selection apparatus, and the like for selecting an optimal printer from a group of plural printers in terms of output image quality, printing time, and printing cost.
The terms of the printer, the output image quality, the printing time, and the printing cost in JP2001-134399A correspond to terms of a printer, quality, productivity, and cost in this specification.
JP2005-70861A discloses a data processor and the like for calculating a printer determination value by digitizing viewpoints such as printing process quality, printing process speed, and printing process cost, and comparing the printer determination value with a reference value to determine an output printer candidate.
The terms of the printer, the printing process quality, the printing process speed, and the print processing cost in JP2005-70861A correspond to terms of a printer, quality, and delivery, and cost in this specification, respectively.
JP2000-2363A discloses a method for predicting cost and image quality due to change in image processing parameters with respect to a color original image and determining print job parameters for selecting parameters based on the prediction result.
The terms of the image quality and the parameters in JP2000-2363A correspond to terms of quality and printing conditions in this specification, respectively.